User talk:Goshimo
Hey. Just wanted to poke my head over here and say welcome. Always good to see new faces around here, and I hope to see more of you. Nice work on the Asako Inquisitors. That page has needed doing for quite some time now. I just wanted to point out however that you must be careful not to copy text directly from a source book. Use the text, but put it in your own words so you are not simply using AEG's text. Other than that the article was great, and thanks for referencing the source too. Very important. Anyways. Keep up the good work. Don't worry about breaking anything. It can allways be fixed. See you around hopefully. --Majushi 20:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, I needed this answer. I search, but I don't find something saying "do it your way and don't copy". Well, I will do my best. I have a lot of personnal stuff (like index table), and so I will try to make reference. Goshimo 21:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. The main things are; write in your own words and specific page references. If information contradicts something elsewhere use the conflict template (you saw it on the Crane-Crab War). When in doubt look at other similar articles for guidelines (templates, categories etc). But all in all, do it at your pace. the Books Project (second on the left hand menu) is a great way of giving yourself a task. I'm always here for questions if you have them. --Majushi 23:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Battles Hey. Just wanted to let you know why I changed the years for the Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai and Battle of the Forgotten Tide back to 1124. It's because the references for both of them is the Third Edition Core Rulebook page 19. If you have something that contradicts that you need to use the conflict template, or at least put a discussion up on the talk page for the individual battles first. --Majushi 22:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I used it ;) By the way, there is a MAJOR conflict, as Legacy of the Forge and Silent without sound, say that this battle appear before the SCC Goshimo 23:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I realised you'd been working while i was writing here. We'll continue the discussion on Talk:Battle of the Forgotten Tide. --Majushi 00:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Provinces Hey, I appreciate you adding more information about the provinces, but you have to write them like articles. Not just listing places that are contained within the province. Try and follow some of the ones that I've changed after you started them. --Majushi 23:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Thank you. But don't go too fast. Bones come before muscles, and muscles before skin. First, I made the structure, now I put the reference from my sheet. And after, I will write correctly. I just did 2 clans, so I have 6 more to do, and then, imperial lands and shadowlands... -- Goshimo 07:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that, but even bones need at least one sentence and a reference. I'm not asking for a five paragraph article. Just one sentence and a reference for the source... --Majushi 11:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Mountains I disagree entirely with your placing of the Twilight Mountains in the Hi5 and Hi4 provinces. Third Edition clearly places them at AAA (page 305), which is actually west of the Ka1 province. Unless of course there is some source that I'm unaware of, that contradicts Third Ed please let me know. --Majushi 01:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : First, I thought you were wrong. And I checked different sources. There is a variation in different versions. So, I had in my the french translation "la chaine de montagne du crépuscule". Let's continue on Yugure Yama talk page. -- Goshimo 19:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC)